A Way to Dawn
by darkhunter709
Summary: Riku reflect upon Sora and relizes he wants to see him more then anything.


Riku walked in the dark shadows. He didn't know where he was going. He walked feeling so beaten, so torn, so miserable. He thought fighting Ansem in his heart would help contain him. He looked around as the darkness grew closer.

" Aah!" screamed Riku

The darkness surrounded him; he was in a place that looked like the world of darkness. He felt like all the strength in his body was leaving him.

" Where…am I?" asked Riku

Alone in the dark, why did he leave the King. Did he want to see if he could survive the darkness on his own?

" Is this…how its gonna end?" Riku asked himself

He felt so weak. He fell to his knees and looked around. Nothing. He was all alone in the dark.

" Sora." Riku whispered

He wanted to see his friend so much, just to be next to him, that would have been enough.

" Sora." said Riku

The darkness seemed to absorb him. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Riku walks forward, but stumbles. He's tired, he just got into a fight with some of the other kids. One of the kids kicked him hard in the leg, he was wearing shorts so it hurt slightly more. He turned to face Sora, who was also covered in scratched and bruises.

The two found a quiet place on the side of a hill and sat down, their feet dangling over the ledge that dropped into the ocean.

" Why…did you get involve back there?" asked Riku, looking at the 7 yr olds battered body

" Well, (puts hand behind his head) you looked like you were in trouble so I helped. (Laughs)" said Sora

" That was stupid of you." said the 8 year old

" Yeah, I guess it was. (laughs)" said the 7 year old

Sora and Riku just sat there. Riku looked over at the younger boy, he was only a year younger then him, but he looked smaller.

" So why did you fight with those guys anyway Riku?" asked Sora

" Oh (runs hand through hair) it was nothing." said Riku

The two friends just sat there, their flip-flops dangling on their feet over the ocean. Sora playfully kicked Riku's foot with his.

" Hey watch it! My sandal is going to fall into the ocean." barked Riku

" Oh, I'm sorry." said Sora, looking like he just got yelled at

/Why did I do that? He was just playing and it's only a sandal./ Riku

" Sora." said Riku

" Yeah." answered the little boy

" I'm…sorry." said Riku

" It's okay." said Sora, smiling at Riku

The wind started blowing. It was really sunny but now it seemed cold. Why did he have to wear a muscle shirt today thought Riku as he grabbed his arms. The wind blew across his side.

All of a sudden, Riku felt a arm wrap around him. It was Sora's.

Sora looked up at him, " You cold?" asked Sora smiling

Riku looked at the little boy's bruised face. Even though he had a right black eye and a bruise on his left cheek, he was still smiling.

/I just insulted him for helping me. And now he's trying to keep me warm. He got beat up really bad, worse then me./ Riku

" You don't have to fight for me you know. I can take care of myself." said Riku in a kind tone

" I know, but I wanted to." said Sora

" Why?" asked Riku

" I didn't want to see you get hurt." said Sora

Riku seemed a little shock at his answer. He looked at the battered little boy.

" I know I'm not that strong, but I'll get stronger. So next time, I can help you better, and you won't get hurt." said Sora

Riku felt like he was going to cry.

" Riku?" said Sora, wondering if anything was wrong

" Yeah." answered Riku

" You okay?" asked Sora

" Yeah (grins) I'm fine." said Riku snickering

" What?" said Sora looking a little worried

Riku started tickling Sora.

" Ha ah ha hah ah ha! Stop ha it Riku ha ha!" said Sora trying to pull Riku's hands away from his stomach

Sora laughed hysterically, he wasn't strong enough to pull Riku's hand away. The little boy started laughing tears. Riku only smiled as Sora laughed, his best friend was helpless.

" Stop! Ha hah ha ha no! I can't ha ha take it! Not ha ha my hah ha belly ha hah ah ha!" said the little boy as Riku ticked him

After awhile Riku stopped. Sora still clenched his stomach and smiled at Riku. He leaned against Riku and laid his head on his shoulders. Sora fell asleep.

" Sora? Are you awake?" asked Riku

Riku put his arm around his best friend and just sat there with him. He looked at the sun getting close to set. He looked out into the sky.

" Someday, lets leave this place. Go on adventure, you and me. What you say?" whispered Riku to his sleeping friend

Riku wakes up.

" What was that, a memory?" said Riku confused

Riku rose to his feet

" I remember, I asked him that. I remember what he did for me that day." said Riku

The shadows drew closer.

" He always tried to help me. But I…" said Riku

The shadow crept closer.

" I betrayed him. How could I? He tried to do everything for me. He was my friend." said Riku, tears forming in his eyes

The shadows touched Riku. He was covered in a white light.

" Nooo!" said Riku

Riku was fading away.

" Nooo! I can't fade away. SORA!" yelled Riku

The shadows started to grasp Riku.

" NO! NOT YET! I HAVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" yelled Riku

The dark void seemed to absorb his yells. Riku was surrounded by a vortex of spinning dark energy.

" NO! LET ME SEE HIM AGAIN! I HAVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN! I HAVE TO TELL HIM I'M SORRY! I CAN'T FADE YET!" yelled Riku

The shadows started absorbing him. The dark energy started spinning around him faster.

" NOOO! I HAVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN….ONE MORE TIIMMMEEE!" yelled the helpless Riku

An image of Sora came into Riku's mind.

" SORA I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! I'M SORRY!" screamed Riku, yet he knew Sora couldn't hear him

The darkness moved faster, Riku's body started glowing brighter with the now gray dim light.

" NO! NOT YET! I HAVE TO SEE HIM! I WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! IN PERSON! I HAVE TO TELL HIM HOW IMPORTANT HE IS TO ME!" yelled Riku, tears forming in his eyes

The shadow began to creep away from him. Riku summoned his Soul Eater and struck at the darkness.

" I…WON'T FADE! NOT HERE!" Riku screamed into the darkness

The darkness seemed angered by his remark.

" I WONT…SUBMIT!" yelled Riku

Just then a weird white creature appeared before him. It moved like it was a ragged doll, and bended in impossible ways. It also had a weird cross-like mark on it.

" What!" said Riku startled by this creature

The white being extended it's arm, it grabbed on to Rkiu's hand, the one he was holding Soul Eater with.

" NO! Get away!" said Riku, with fight in his eyes

The creature was like him, it was between light and dark. Riku pulled and ripped the arm off the creature. Holding the arm, Riku watched as the creature seemed to squirm away.

" SORA!" screamed Riku

Just then the arm sprang to life and wrapped around the Soul Eater. The sword and arm began to glow. And the light around Riku changed too, it went from gray to black and white.

" AAAHHH!" screamed Riku

The light exploded, the vortex he was in dispersed and all the shadows were absorbed into the blade as well as some light that pierced through the darkness. Riku let go of the blade, as it glowed with it's incredible light. A huge flash blinded Riku.

" What?" said Riku

As Riku's eyes came into focus, he saw his Soul Eater, but it was different. It was bigger and a white wing coming out of it, and it had a key chain like the Keyblade.

" What…is this?" asked Riku as he grabbed the magnificent blade

Just then, a voice came out of the darkness.

" This is your Way to Dawn." said the voice

" Huh?" said Riku confused

" This is your Keyblade, it is the true representation of your heart. A weapon of light and dark. With this, you will have immense power. And you will not have to worry about succumbing to the darkness." said the voice

" Who are you! Who's there!" Riku yelled into the darkness

Out of the dark, Diz appeared before Riku.

" Oh it's you." said Riku

" Do you want to help Sora wake up?" asked Diz

"Yes!" said Riku

" Will you do a favor? For Sora, of course." said Diz

" Yes! I'll do anything for him!" said Riku

" Come with me, we have much to talk about." said Diz, motioning for him to follow him

Riku followed Diz into the dark abyss. With the hope in his heart, that he would see Sora again and tell him how important he is to him.


End file.
